Damnation
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Frollo can't stop thinking about the kiss between him and Esmeralda. The unholy thoughts start to grow.


Title: Damnation

Summary: Frollo can't seem to stop thinking about Esmeralda. It may seem the unholy thoughts may be stronger than ever.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rated: T for naughty stuff and a little nasty language

A/N: An accompaniment to 'Fantasies'. Enjoy!

Damn her. Damn her and her incomparable beauty. Damn her and her sultry curves that no living, breathing, hot-blooded man could ever resist. Damn her and her feisty defiance. Damn her and this damned curse she has put on me. Oh Maria damn that nefarious gypsy witch to the darkest, most horrific bowels of Hell!!

I hated that witch. Her sinful sorcery was my downfall. I had lost to her. And she now made me a fool. Again. I clenched my fists tightly. I was trembling with loathing, anger, shock and lust all at once. She was a drug. A powerful drug, like strychnine. She choked me and reined me in. I was at her mercy. And she had been ruthless! Her teasing was too much for me to bear. She had kissed me tenderly. Using those rose petal lips as a weapon. A weapon to undermine me. They were incredibly soft, juicy and mouth-watering.

Their color could have shamed a rose blooming in all its glory. She caressed my skin ruthlessly with them. I could actually feel her hot tongue flicking against my cheekbones. I shuddered inwardly. A burning flame was ignited. In a place I don't wish to mention. Her eyes bored into mine. They were glimmering emeralds that shone with such fire. Fire that burnt its way through my prudish, upright and rather strait-laced nature.

Maybe that's where she got her enchanting name. _La Esmeralda. _It was somewhat a reference to the glorious green gemstone. And it fit her. Unlike most women who longed for diamonds, she was an emerald. She was unique and exotic. So exotic to point of her being forbidden fruit.

I was soon recollecting that famous tale of Adam and Eve. They had been tempted by the evil serpent and had tasted the deliciously sweet apples of the tree. As punishment, they had been banished from the Garden of Eden. Had the exact same thing happened to me? The luscious slithering of Esmeralda had tempted me and I had willingly given in to her lustful tongue play. Now all I felt was sick defeat and a long, overbearing sense of shame.

I was ashamed of giving in to the Devil's trickery. Even if that Devil was in the form of a ravishing, voluptuous woman. God knows I had tried! But my efforts were all in vain. Usually, whenever a beautiful gypsy woman came up to me and tried to somehow impress and charm me with their honeyed words and intoxicating eyes, I would shove them away with a displeased sneer. There were many of them too. All of them coquetted with me, smirking devilishly and promising a considerable amount of timeless 'fun' if I were to pay a little price. I had turned my nose up at them and ordered them out of my sight. I guess my high position was the major reason they wanted me. I was an impressively wealthy man. So I ignored them and foolish, shameful proposals.

Yet, why was it I could not ignore Esmeralda? She was just like any other pretty heathen I met while on my rounds. Maybe it was her defiance. Her feisty nature attracted me. Unlike the other gypsy women, she never once attempted to offer herself to me for some exorbitant fee. She never shamelessly threw herself at me and begged me for a night of passion in order to earn some money. She never put herself out there that she was a whore. She didn't seem to care that I had riches, a large, comfortable mansion to offer and a highly respectable position in society. In fact, she seemed to hate me for those things.

There was also her impulsive behavior. Like at the festival where she leapt onto my lap and pulled me in with her sheer, patterned scarf. She had kissed me gently on my nose and then slammed my chaperon over my eyes. I was outraged! Never had any woman, gypsy or not, humiliated me in such an appalling way. Especially when there was a huge crowd to witness it. I was angry yet intrigued. She was just so different. A diamond in the rough. Or rather an emerald in the rough.

Then, she defended Quasimodo when he was tied down and mercilessly tortured by the crowd. She halted their brutal actions and released him. She also had the gall to defy me. She had picked up the King of Fool's crown and tossed it at me, claiming I was the real fool in the scenario. I wanted to kill her at that point. And I also wanted to run over there and kiss her with all the passion I could muster. I had never been defied and the feeling was just…wow. She was the same in the church. Overbearing, disobedient and unwilling to give in.

Her personality left a lot to be desired. Her beauty was breathtaking. Her voice struck tremors in my soul. Her body demanded my loins' attention, which they immediately gave. I was hers. Hers to destroy in front of the eyes of God. Many would believe that all I wanted from her was a passionate night filled with satisfaction. But no, that would not satisfy me. I yearned for more. I wanted us to be joined in holy matrimony. I would teach like I taught Quasimodo and she would a law-abiding Catholic like I was. She would be mine every single night. I would not have to worry that others would take her away.

So don't think the only reason I wanted her was because I had tired of my celibacy. I wasn't exactly bound by that strict rule. I may have great influence in the church but I was not a priest. Therefore, I need not castrate myself or abide to a strict abstinent lifestyle. Besides, before I had been appointed a minister, I had quite a number of liaisons. I am ashamed to say that there were times when I would unleash my wild, youthful side. This side of me often patronized brothels. However, after my appointment, I reined in that side of me and transformed into a new pious, studious man with no interest in romance. Besides none of my liaisons triggered love in my heart. Only lust in my body. Except Esmeralda.

It seems that Esmeralda has somehow tempted that wild, foolish side of mine to break free. It would be great pleasure to show her my bedroom skills and have her writhe and squeal beneath me. My liaisons had plenty of compliments and I hoped Esmeralda would think the same.

I could almost imagine it. She, walking to me wearing nothing but a sheer night chemise that barely concealed her bountiful bosom and long, tanned legs. I smirk. I had longed for this very moment. I lead her to my bedchamber. A comfortable, adequately furnished room with a king-sized bed that was now covered in purple and black satin sheets woven from the finest silk. Atop the sheets was a layer of rose petals, adding to the romantic atmosphere. She lies on it, shooting me a 'Come hither' look, which I immediately obey.

I strip myself of my cassock, my doublet and my hose. She would have an approving smile at my impressive anatomy. She beckons me to the bed with a flip of the covers. I willingly jump in. She kisses me with unbridled passion. Her wet, hot tongue slid into my mouth and tangles itself with mine. I stroke against her tongue lovingly and begged for more access. She opens up. My lips dueled with hers as my tongue probed. She grasps my hair and pulls me down as we snuggle in deeper within the sheets. She releases my hair and her gentle, padded palms caress my slim, well-defined pectorals.

She traces lines between the sinewy, strong muscle and my ribs. It tickled and pleasured me immensely. Soon, her mouth lands on my throat. She sucks on it like a ravenous infant. She wanted to taste me, to consume me. Her lips and tongue soon traced hot butterfly kisses down my rock hard chest. She lingered on my pectorals, making wet rings around my nipples before licking a blazing trail down my abdomen. Her hands stroked, her tongue teased.

I reached out and fondle her heaving breasts. She fits perfectly into my palms. I squeezed hard and she hisses in pleasure, pleading me to do that again. I would obey and tighten my squeeze. She growls. I shoved her back down onto the bed. I clambered on top of her sweaty, heaving frame that was simply begging to be satisfied. She looks at me longingly. I know what she wants.

I thrust into her. She roars with ultimate satisfaction. She would dig her fingernails into my shoulder blades and plead me to go faster. To give it to her so good, it would hurt in the morning.

"Oh Frollo," Her moans were melodious. She bucked her hips against mine to increase the delicious friction. "Oh God, fuck me! Fuck me hard!!" She grasps my arms and my rhythm increases. My thrusts came in rapid succession. She moans and squeals, crying out my name with each strong, hard ram. She wraps her toned, lean legs around my waist and whispers what would fulfill my biggest fantasy.

"I love you, Claude Frollo." With that, I gave one last agonizingly rough thrust and the ocean of satisfying pleasure washed over her and me as well. She screams, her hands weaving themselves into my now messed up gray hair. I practically roar as I release all of my pent up, intense, forbidden emotions into her.

Her. Her, _La Esmeralda. _My folly, my moral downfall and my biggest sin. She was the serpent that willingly gave me the apple that I hungrily devoured.

I was going to have her. No matter what, she would be mine and mine alone.

Damn you, _La Esmeralda_.

Damn you and this accursed damnation you have bestowed on me!! I knew after this I would have a rather long talk with the fireplace.

A/N: Well there you go? So now please review.


End file.
